


Ruins

by MuggleMirror



Category: Fiction work
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuggleMirror/pseuds/MuggleMirror
Summary: This is something I wrote about a time when I was struggling to feel something but I couldn't. I write this in about 5 minutes. I don't know, to be honest. Just give it a read?





	Ruins

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts are really appreciated xx

Whisper cries, eyes flow  
Heart deep with a blow.  
Sadness in air.  
Cried the wife, kin and children   
Soon was he to be layed.   
As the lights around lit grimly  
My heart never swayed.  
Heartless I am, can't feel nothing  
Lay a body in front of me and I won't utter a thing.  
Woe to the power, I tried,  
Tragic I didn't believe.  
Deep within the sands buried,   
Now I cry because I couldn't.


End file.
